The Moon
The Moon & The Prince '(月と王子) is a song from Katamari Damacy and the fourth track on the official soundtrack Katamari Fortissimo Damacy. The song first appears in Make a Star 2 and later in Ursa Major in the US version of Katamari Damacy, and it has been remixed later in Katamari Forever. The song is also the default song for Potato Land in Me & My Katamari. A second version of the song, DISCO☆PRINCE was made for We ♥ Katamari. This song, like many in the soundtrack, is about rolling from The Prince's perspective. Lyrics Japanese You! Ha! Get up! You! Ha! Get up! Verse 1 Hashitta, magatta, sokorajuu kakemegutte mita Mawashita, mawatta, teatari shidai ni korogashita Kuttsugeta, kumikonda, ironna mono o get shita Sakete mita, nigete mita, ikioi amatte tonde mita Oshite mita, hiite mita, chikara o kagiri nagete mita Butsukatta, hajikareta, monosugoi shogeki ga hashitta wa hate shinaku toukatta, susumu koto o tomenakatta Itsumade mo korogashi tsuzuketa, hito toshite okiku seichou shita Iroiro na koto ni ki ga tsuita, minna ga hitotsu ni natta Egao ga machi ni afure, kudaranai akui ga kage o hisometa Chorus Check it up, funk it up, minna damatte ore ni tsuite koi, yeah Check it up, funk it up, minna hisshi de ore ni tsuite koi, come on (4x) Verse 2 Uchimaketa, hekotareta, chikara nasa ni zetsubou kanjita Sunete mita, ochikonda, kuyashiku natte to koto n naite mita Kangaeta, nekoronda, sora mite ochitsuki o torimodoshita Nagameteta, me ni ireta, sora ni ukabu tsuki ga mabushikatta Dekaku shita, hagunda, ooki na kirei na hoshi ni shita Ganbatta, doryoku shita, arittake no chikara o dashikitta o kanjit tachiagaru, kokoro no kabe o toriharai Jiyuu na mind to afureru soul, spirit o kokoro ni yodoshita Chikara o awasete ganbareru, minna de hitotsu no koto o nashi togeru tameni Otagai o hometataeta, ima made yori hitomawari okiku natta Negative na wadai o kuchi suru na Tsurakute mo susumu koto o yamerun ja nai Peace na vibration de arc o egaki Kono earth ni makenai object o tsukure Chorus (2) Check it up, funk it up, minna damatte ore ni tsuite koi, yeah Check it up, funk it up, minna hisshi de ore ni tsuite koi, come on (4x) English You! Ha! Get up! You! Ha! Get up! Verse 1 I sprinted, I twisted, I tried to run about everywhere I spun, I was spun, I rolled into anything I could find I was attached, I felt included, hey! I just picked up so much stuff! I tried to avoid it, I tried to flee, But the power was too much, came crashing down on me I tried to push it, I tried to pull it, At the end of my rope, I tried to cast it away I crashed, I snapped, A huge thrill ran through my body The goal was endlessly far, but I couldn’t stop pressing on Forever rolling on, I grew a lot, as a person I noticed many things, and everyone became as one While smiling faces flooded the town, a petty evil lay hidden in the shadows the police Chorus (1) Check it up, I funk it up Everybody shut up, come and follow me, yeah Check it up, I funk it up Everyone follow me like your life depends on it, come on (4x) (Check it up, I funk it up Minna damatte, ore ni, tsuite koi, yeah Check it up, I funk it up Minna hisshi de ore ni tsuite koi, come on) Verse 2 I pounded on, but I lost heart No energy left, I fell into despair I tried to sulk, I was down, With a heart full of regret, tried to make the tears tumble down I thought about it, rolled down on the ground Looked at the sky and it brought back my calm I stared and stared, kept it always in my eyes And the moon that floated there, it was so bright Got bigger and bigger, hoisted up step by step Till it was under the great big stars I kept on going, got some cooperation And put in every ounce of all that lovely strength I felt the beginnings of an impending crisis, stood up, blew the walls off of my heart A free mind and an overflowing soul, I gave my spirit a heart to live in (Jiyuu na mind to afureru soul, spirit ni kokoro ni yadoshita) Combine our power, and we can do it, everyone comes to accomplish one great thing Now we’re equal, we understand and admire each other more than any time before, the people around me have grown larger I don’t wanna hear any negative talk coming from your mouths! It may be tough, but we can’t stop now! We’ll draw a peaceful vibration in an arc across the sky! We’ll create an object that won’t fail to compete with this planet! (Negative na wadai wo kuchi ni suru na Tsurakutemo, susumu koto wo yamerun jaanai Peace na vibration de arc wo egaki Kono earth ni makenai object wo tsukure) Chorus (2) Check it up, I funk it up Everybody shut up, come and follow me, yeah Check it up, I funk it up Everyone follow me like your life depends on it, come on (4x) Personnel * Music and lyrics by Akitaka Tohyama * Vocals by Kenji Ninuma & Fumina The Moon and The Prince (and LEOPALDON MIX) '''''The Moon and The Prince (and LEOPALDON MIX) (月と王子 (とレオパルドンMIX) Re-Arrangement：レオパルドン) is a rearrangement of the original song, this version is remixed by LEOPALDON. It's a remixed version of the song that's heard in Katamari Damacy featured in Katamari Forever and the ninth track of the second disc on the official soundtrack Katamari Damacy Tribute Original Soundtrack: Katamari Takeshi. This song is only heard in Sumo. Personnel * Music by Akitaka Tohyama * Lyrics by Akitaka Tohyama and LEOPALDON * Remixed/Rearranged by LEOPALDON Category:Katamari Damacy: Soundtrack Category:Songs Category:Katamari Forever: Soundtrack